


Psyco

by TransAshIsPan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Gay, Hurt Dan Howell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAshIsPan/pseuds/TransAshIsPan





	Psyco

wh0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooops


End file.
